


We Deserved Much Better Than We Had

by AvaRy



Category: Gay Pirates (song)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cosmo Jarvis - Freeform, Drowning, Gay Pirates - Freeform, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRy/pseuds/AvaRy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its basically the ending to Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis (which is amazing if you haven't watched it.) I am obsessively watching it and finally got around to writing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Deserved Much Better Than We Had

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest watching the video on youtube first, mainly because its awesome and also because you'll understand.
> 
> Also this is pretty short.

“I hope they didn’t tie up your hands as tight as mine.”

Sebastian heard his lover whisper those words from behind. He swallowed a sob, as he looked down at the glistening water beneath the ship. He closed his eyes, as the shouting from the other shipmates, yelling at him to jump, pulsed in his head. Tears began to escape his eyes. He stepped forward, prepared to jump, when he heard one last sentence.

“I’m yours, you know, and i’ll love you still in hell.” The man behind said. Sebastian looked around, meeting his eyes. He nodded, let out a choked sob, and told him “I will to.”

He stepped off the plank, and suddenly he was falling. He managed to see his boyfriend step off, falling down towards him, before he was submerged with water. He kept held his breath, gripping on to what air was in his lungs before we would inevitably drown.Suddenly, there was another splash. In front of him, the man he loved had crashed down into the sea. Sebastian kicked toward him, trying to get to him. Finally, he intertwined their legs. He reached forward, planting a kiss on the brunette’s lips. He looked at him through the water, and put leaned forward as they sank down. Finally, Sebastian breathed out, letting the salty water down his throat. Darkness began to flood his vision as he lost his ability to breath, but he focused on his love. He stared at him as they both drowned, waiting for death to finally take them. But it wouldn’t be as bad, as long as they went together, and then they could be together in death like they couldn’t be in life. Sebastian held on to that thought tightly, and it became his last thought. And their bodies sunk down to the sea floor, resting their together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that. Happy enough?


End file.
